far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Branson Afolabi
Branson Afolabi is a member of House Pyxis and the head of the Afolabi family on Cabina. He was a candidate in Cabina's Second Governor Election of 3200, but leaked news of his more eccentric tendencies placed him largely out of the running. Traits and Appearance Branson Afolabi is enthusiastic and open-hearted. He has an exceptional mustache. Like others in his family, he has many wide-ranging (and expensive) interests and hobbies, which sometimes cause consternation to the more practically-minded Surya-Qusay serfs of the household who manage the Afolabi investments and finances. In particular the family's new head serf, Esha (formerly Fakri Vela Surya-Qusay Esha). He has a particular interest in improving alien-human relations. This led him to becoming a founding sponsor of the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity. He has also, among other projects, constructed his own Cah-Binn like exoframe in an attempt to "experience what it means to be alien." He can frequently be found attending sessions of the Infinite Chant of the Soul Indivisible. Cabina Governor Election of 3200 In the chaotic period following the dissolution of The Church of Humanity, Repentant, the governor of Cabina resigned and called for a new election. Branson Afolabi viewed this as an opportunity to inspire better relations between humans and aliens. Members of the Afolabi household staff, particularly the Surya-Quasay family, did their best to keep Branson's actual public statements focused on more practical policy goals of infrastructure and education. In this effort they had mixed success. Branson's candidacy was announced in a press release from the Pyxis Afolabi family, forwarded from the press office of the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity. It was as follows: “Our sector is in need of rebuilding, and the Afolabi intend to lead the way, so we may go out of our darkness and into the light. We must leave the ideological squabbles of our past behind and embrace a new future of cooperation and harmony. For this, education will be key, but not just that. Under Afolabi leadership, the governor of Cabina will direct the most ambitious expansion of public works yet, since the colonization of Cabina over two-hundred years ago. Better public transport connecting the major cities to the Cabina Frontier. Greater public services to both the nobles and their serfs. And, not least of all, increased promotion of trade so that Cabina may help the sector rebuild, and profit in its economic revival. The future awaits us, and Afolabi will lead the way.” A later interview with the candidate himself indicated that his real dream, when he assumed into office, was to also "change the roads of the heart" by providing everyone on Cabina with the materials and funding to build their own Cah-Binn like exoframe, so that they could experience what it meant to be "alien." It is rumored that this news of his more eccentric tendencies is what placed him largely out of the running, with most noble families on Cabina intent on electing a more practically-minded candidate to lead them forward through the planet's difficult transition and Imperial reintegration. Current Activities Branson Afolabi continues to be involved with the activities of the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity, and is working with them to sponsor an initiative devoted to human exoframe construction. He was also intrigued by Ms. Minty Repentance's proposal to launch the Lux Gravare Stadium (The Vardome) into space as part of sponsoring the Cabina Fever Psi-Ball team. He plans to both independently and with the MMFEH assist in such an effort. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: Famous Cabina Library Launches Educational Foundation (Twitter link) ** Branson didn't quite donate enough money to the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity to pick the organization's name all by himself. Which is probably a good thing, unless you wanted it to be named "The Fakri Maajid Memorial Foundation for Humans Who Want to Learn About Aliens and Aliens Who Want to Learn about Humans Too." * BREAKING NEWS: First Candidates For Cabina Governor Present Themselves! (Twitter link) ** Branson Afolabi announces his run for governor and leaks his preferred dreams and goals. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Pyxis Members Category:SERAPH Members Category:Repentant Characters Category:Cabina